Pretending
by hallucinogeniccrush
Summary: One-shot - faberry; a party, a kiss, much more. Basically smut.


_Pretending._

You walk into the party, hands on hips, dress so short you're not entirely sure whether you can pull it off. The looks of approval you get as you walk into the two storey house make you think that maybe you can, in fact, pull it off. You see her, in the corner, talking to two college guys, and when she looks your way there's a feeling in the pit of your stomach that you try to ignore. She gives you a questioning glance, then looks back at the people that she's talking to. You sigh, walking over to the bar and pouring yourself a shot. Downing it in one gulp, you grab a wine cooler and walk over to the faded purple couch, sitting down next to strangers. You hear them start to talk, to question your presence here, but you ignore them.

After a couple of drinks, you're feeling confident, finally, confident enough to walk - no, _strut _over to the dance floor and start moving to the music. You can feel the beat of the bass in your body, the alcohol in your veins, and you feel hands lightly resting on your hips as someone moves behind you, dancing with you. You move your hand up to touch their face, and realise that it's her. The heat of the music, the tension, is making your head spin. "Can we go somewhere.." She begins, whispering in your ear so softly that you almost couldn't make out the words. You nod, and she takes your hand, looking around before leading you upstairs into an empty room. You didn't even notice if anyone watched you leave, as this moment felt completely your own, just the two of you.

Your lips finally meet hers, each of you gasping at the contact. Her hands twist in your hair, grabbing frantically, making you moan into her mouth. She pushes you against the wall, pinning your arms back with one of her own, and roams your skin with the other. 'Please...' you whisper. She places a finger to your lips, and kisses you softly. Running a hand up your thigh, she places a hand under your dress, pulling it up higher. You tremble in anticipation, moaning as she trails her fingers further yet.

She tilts your head up so you look her in those deep, hazel eyes, and she gives you a look. A question. You nod, frantically, wanting nothing more than to feel her skin on yours once more.

She complies, pushing you roughly again and entering you seamlessly and without warning. You moan out loud, shamelessly, nodding and jerking your hops in the air towards her. She places a hand over your mouth, smirking, as she begins working on your neck, biting and sucking. You're sure she will leave marks. Her thrusts begin to quicken, her bites more furious, hungrier. It's as though she wants to claim you as her own, and to be honest at this point you'll quite gladly let her.

You're so close to release, you can feel it in your bones. She curls her finders inside you, hitting that perfect spot. You tremble in response, feeling the beginnings of your climax. She doesn't slow down, she gets faster, pushing herself into you, making you shiver as tears fill your eyes. Tears of pleasure. Your eyes roll back as you come, letting your walls clench around her. She kisses you, hard, then wraps her arms around you as you come down.

Once you've calmed down, you turn and push her against the wall, biting her neck roughly. She whimpers, closing her eyes. You kneel down and pull down her panties, entering her in one movement. She moans in approval, and it's such a wonderful sound. You kiss her inner thighs as you pump inside of her, and smile against her skin when you feel her walls contract and she climaxes. It all happens so fast, but it feels so perfect. She lets herself fall to the ground beside you, and you both lay on the floor, savouring each other for a moment.

You feel her shift beneath you, what feels like hours later, sitting up and pulling on her panties. She stands after pressing a careful, soft kiss to your cheek.

The blonde walks away, leaving you on the ground, but not before offering a goodbye.

"See you in Glee, Berry."

Well, at least she called you by your name this time.


End file.
